


Prompt 1 - First Times: See ya!

by WritingWren



Series: AkuRoku One Shots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, there might be other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of a series of AkuRoku one shots I'm originally writing for my #akuroku xmas countdown 2k14 (check tag on tumblr if you want to know more :) )<br/>Any summary might reveal too much but I promise it's a happy and kinda cute one ^^<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1 - First Times: See ya!

“It’s 7am on the morning of July 7th!” the presenter’s almost painfully cheerful voice came from the radio. He continued to babble about the weather and how weekends were so damn short but Axel didn’t pay that much attention.

He sat up in his bed, immidiately greeted by Lumiere. The Golden Retriever licked his fingers and Axel’s lips curved into a little smile as his fingers found the soft fur in his neck, ruffling it in the spot behind the dog’s ears.

“Mornin’, buddy.”

Lumiere’s answer was a quiet whimper as he sensed the nervousness in his master’s voice. Axel could never fool him. And somehow this fact managed to make him feel better.

“I’m gonna be alright, boy,” he said, his hand making a path down Lumiere’s back before he simply buried his face in the dog’s side, letting his world shrink to the fur pressed against his lips, his nose, his face, the scent of his oldest and most loyal friend.

An eternity later he decided that it was enough and that he had to get up. He still was nervous, but he was ready.

“Today’s the big day, huh?” he said into the room, half to himself and half to Lumiere. “C’mon, boy, help me a little…” And as always, Lumiere, his wonderful, loyal guide dog, was at his side in an instant, seeing for him because Axel couldn’t.

The redhead was blind, had been blind for his entire life… which would end today. Not his life, but his life in darkness. Today the doctors would take off the bandages that covered his eyes -new eyes, bionic ones. Today he would, for the first time, see.

* * *

He was up, dressed and ready to go when the doorbell rang. Axel’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“That’s Rox! C’mon, Lumiere, let’s go get ‘im!”

In his own flat Axel was able to find his way pretty easily, but Lumiere would stay at his side nontheless. Axel put a hand on the dog’s head as he walked, petting him lightly and answered the door when he heard Lumiere whining happily, meaning there was someone on the other side of the door he knew.

In fact, Lumiere knew Roxas pretty well. He was working at the hospital Axel had been visiting because of his eyes for over a year now. He and Axel got along pretty well, and even if the redhead didn’t tell anybody, he had to admit that he more than just liked him.

Roxas Owens was one of the few people who had never treated him like a cripple because of his inability to see. Most people seemed to think that, because Axel’s eyes didn’t work, his brain didn’t, either. Or that he was a helpless, scared little kid when really he wasn’t.

Roxas had never cared about that. He’d been as kind as you’d be to any stranger, but he’d never crossed that line where he made Axel feel like an idiot -in fact, he had started to joke about it when they’d gotten to know each other better. Axel liked that. And he also liked his humour, the sound of his voice and the feeling of his soft skin on Axel’s when he touched him for some reason and…

He opened the door and felt Lumiere rush past him to greet the visitor eagerly.

“Hey there,” Axel heard Roxas’ voice and his heart might or might not have skipped a beat at what had become one of his favourite sounds when he heard the other one laugh. Just a moment later Roxas was in and the door closed, and Axel grinned and put his arms around him in a tight hug.

“Hey!” he said, and couldn’t quite ban the overflowing happiness from his voice. “How’re you? Thanks for coming.” Finally, he let go and gave Roxas some space to breath and answer.

“I’m fine, Ax… And of course I’m coming!” Axel could hear the grin in his voice, and to be honest, he couldn’t wait to see it. More than anything else he wanted to see Roxas. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on that sight, would I?”

Axel just smiled back at him, cheerfully as he did not very often usually, but somehow did when he was around Roxas.

“So, are you ready to go?” Roxas asked, but the question wouldn’t have been necessary.

“Sure,” Axel grinned, grabbing Lumiere’s leash. “Ready whenever you are!”

* * *

“Are you ready?”

Axel nodded. He was more than ready and getting impatient at the thousands of questions the doctor had asked before finally giving voice to this last one.

“Alright then.” He could hear the little smile in the doc’s voice, the amusement because he’d known the answer already -knowing Axel by now- but had asked nontheless.

Axel could feel him getting closer and putting his hands to the bandages covering his eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed for a moment after the bandages are off,” he instructed before he cut them cautiously. And then Axel could… was ‘see’ the right word? He ..noticed the light behind his closed eyes. He gasped when there was something else than the darkness he’d known for his entire life.

He could practically feel Roxas beaming with happiness next to him.

“Alright,” the doc said after a while. “Try opening your eyes.”

And Axel did. He opened his eyes, and he saw. His new eyes widened. “I see.” He managed to get out the words somehow, a hoarse whisper at first, then, again, louder and as if he didn’t believe it himself, “I see!”

The doctor -a blurred figure in front of him- let out a relieved sigh and Roxas took his hand, squeezing it without having any words to express his feelings.

The following hours were spent with check-ups, questions, tests, everything to find out how well it had worked, how good Axel’s sight was now. He’d have to come for check-ups on a daily basis for the next few weeks, months probably, to record how well these new eyes would adjust -and they would, the doc promised. They’d need some time to work properly but eventually they would.

Afterwards, Roxas -by now a less blurred figure already- gladly accepted Axel’s invitation. They went back to his flat together; it was Roxas’ day off anyway.

Axel’s nervousness increased again. He had sworn to himself that, if this really worked, if he really could see -and he could, taking in everything like an amazed child even though most of it was still a blur- he would… ask him.

He would ask Roxas if he would like to go somewhere with him… basically, a date, even if he didn’t dare to call it that yet.

Axel swallowed. And Roxas noticed. Of course he did.

“What’s it?” the blonde asked lightly, still beaming with a happiness Axel could rather feel than see for now. He’d get there. But the colors… the colors! There was light now, he could see light and shadows, and… colors!

Shaking his head slightly to get himself back into the here and now, he turned to the young man at his side.

“You’re blushing,” said young man remarked with some kind of grin in his voice.

“I don’t!” Axel flat out lied.

“Yes you do~ I’m not blind, y’know?” And there it was again, Axel’s favourite sound: Roxas’ laughing. He chimed in to that and then they walked silently next to each other for a while.

“I…”

“Hm?” Roxas made an half-asking, humming noise in the back of his throat when the redhead’s voice trailed off.

Axel cleared his throat and tried again. “I didn’t really think this would work, y’know?” he began, vaguely gesturing in the direction of his eyes.

“Bionic eyes are still a new thing,” Roxas shrugged, but Axel cut him off, shaking his head.

“I really didn’t think it’d work… And hence, I swore myself something just in case it did… something that might be stupid but that I’ll do anyway.”

“Which is?” Roxas asked again, when Axel didn’t continue. If only he could’ve seen better already, he’d have noticed the knowing smile tugging at the blonde’s lips, but he couldn’t. The world was still a blur of colours, light, and dark.

“I swore to myself that, once I could see… once I had seen you… I’d ask you out…”

Now, he hadn’t thought about it before, hadn’t dared to even think about Roxas maybe even returning his feelings, but the blonde did. The same feelings that had started to grow in Axel’s chest when he got to know him better, talking to him for hours on end when both of them were waiting for one of the machines spilling out test results so Roxas could get the doctor who’d take care of other things in the meantime… The same feelings had started to grow in Roxas. He had even started to change his shifts with his coworkers so he could be there when Axel was, without the redhead ever knowing.

“Roxas?” Axel asked, suddenly even more afraid of being rejected than he had been when his eyes had still been useless. After his last words, Roxas had fallen silent.

“It’s alright,” the blonde said finally, shaking his head as if to chase away too many thoughts. “I’d… I’d like to…”

Axel had to let that sink in. “Really?” he finally asked.

Roxas laughed again. “Really,” he assured him, taking his hand after hesitating for a moment. There was a comfortable warmth coming from their interwined fingers, something that hadn’t got anything to do with the temperature…

Next to them, Lumiere barked cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue about bionic eyes and since I got that idea two days ago and hardly had even time to write I couldn’t do any research. I know that they exist but that’s about all I know, so I don’t have any clue how they’re working and stuff… So, apologies for any mistakes I made with Axel’s eyes o 3o


End file.
